One concert can change your life
by Lija08
Summary: Jen and Lisa are bestfriends Jen is in love with BTR and Lisa isnt. When Lisa agrees to go with Jen to one of their concerts her life changes, but will it be for the better? *NO SLASH* rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"will you come on and hurry up" my best friend Jen yelled at me impatiently from the car,

"urgh seriously I don't see what the big deal is, its a boy band" I answered back as I climbed in the driver's seat and but the key in the ignition .

"hey Big Time Rush isn't just a boy band… trust me. I think you gonna love it."

" hahahahaha" I laughed in relpy "I somehow doubt that very much" I say as I drive to the venue, "can I ask why are we going so damn early?" I ask wondering why im driving to a venue 6 hours before showtime.

"erm I have VIP tickets we get to meet the guys" my best friend informs me and I sigh loudly and shake my head at the news. "You owe me" I reply back to her.

"I know I know but I will convert you into a rusher"

"wow that sounds like a threat Jen" I say holding back a giggle

"you bet your ass it is" my best friend laughs back. " I'm gonna convert you and Hell, you WILL like it."

"Okay lets get this crap over with" I say as I park the car in the busy parking lot, wow this boyband must be a bigger deal than I thought. "so uhm what now?" I notice that Jen is practically Fangirling on the spot and I roll my eyes at her. "Jen did you hear me? What now?" I reply a little peeved.

"oh uhm this way" she leads me to a fenced off area and I notice there are a lot of girls her like A LOT. Next think I know were all heading god knows where and Jen is now squealing with excitement and I just smile and nod as she babbles on and on about some guy, I'm presuming it's the band member she crushing on.

We wait for what seems like hours until its finally our turn I sigh inwardly and follow my best friend reluctantly to the vip area. Keeping my eyes on the ground I shuffle and drag my high tops slowly across the hard surface, I can hear Jen happily squealing asking for hugs and I smile to myself happy that my best friend is so content. A pair of worn high tops enter my line of sight and I frown.

"Hi there" comes a husky voice and I look up through my eyelashes to see who the sexy voice belongs to. I freeze as my eyes meet his and for a moment I'm Paralyzed.

"Hi" I squeak out and I cringe at the sound of my own voice. "I'm sorry I uhm just came to keep my friend company" I confess and blush at my own admission.

"ah I see" comes the reply, now I feel like an idiot and I nervously bite my bottom lip and look down, when I look back up I see the gorgeous man standing in front of me is smiling. "so, not a fan then?" he asks me and all I can do is shake my head in response as this man, really is, the most breath-taking man I have ever seen in my life. Hes tall, but not too tall, has broad shoulder and the most kissable lips I've ever seen, then he smiles and POW those dimples hit me like a ton of bricks.

"uhm no I'm sorry, I'm gonna be honest, I don't even know your name" I admit and blush.

"haha no worries darlin'" he says making me shiver and goosebumps pop up all over my skin. How is he doing this to me?, I don't know him from Adam and I feel strangely uneasy and yeah I'll admit it a little turned on. "I'm Logan" he extends a hand out to me, I take it , he has strong hands with long fingers.

"I…I'm Lisa nice to meet you" I manage to choke out, and shake his hand, he pulls my arm towards him and he hugs me. WOW he smells amazing and I get a little lost in his strong arms when Jen finally bounds over to us

"hey its picture time" she say and I reluctantly pull away from the most perfect hug ever. All too soon our time is up and it time for us to make way for the next group. I also managed to learn the other Guys names too there's James, tall amazing bod. Carlos, Cutie pie, and Kendall.. Jens fave… she spent most the time just staring at him, it was kinda funny to watch, I thought she was gonna pass out when he kissed her on the cheek.

"OMG he kissed my cheek" Jen keeps saying over and over as we walk away.. " I'm telling you right now Lis, I'm gonna marry him and were gonna have a lot of babies" she sneeks a glance back and I follow suit except my eyes look back to see two chocolate orbs looking in my direction. Our eyes lock and I blush Fuscha while Logan just flashes that smile, hitting me again with those dimples.

I sigh and turn away linking arms with my best friend.

"so uhm turns out today didnt suck… yet" I tease her and she elbows me. "oww okay … I get it ill back of with teasing you" I tell her " so uhm where are our seats for tonght" im hoping for good seats as I wanna see those brown eyes and dimples again.

"oh right here" jen says… woah we are front row center.."pretty good right, and you'll have the best view of Logan from here" she teases me

" yeah right, he's probably forgotten about me, the NON-rusher, already" I start to reply but the lights dim and the venue fills with screams from the thousands of girls who are here for the excate same reason as my best friend.

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER" fills my ears and the venue goes into overdrive. I find who I'm looking for and watch mesmerized as the show starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here is the second Chapter I hope you enjoy.. reviews and feedback good or bad is always appricated. Thanks and enjoy. L xoxo**

" earth to Lisa!" my best friend calls out "you've been in a trance for like an hour now, I knew you'd enjoy the show now, come and dance with me". I smile and finish the beer in my hand before following Jen onto the dance floor. We dance like there is no tomorrow until my friends motions that she needs a drink and we head to the bar giggling in our tipsy state.

" Two Tequilla shots please" she shouts to the bartender and he pours out drinks out..

"no charge Ladies, these drinks are on the Gentlemen at the end of the bar, they also got you two beer chasers" he but two bottles of beer on the bar, Jen is dumb struck and grab onto my arm and she point to the "gentlemen" who have bought our drinks.

"omg" shes nearly jumping about and she grins widely "I cant believe it Kendall and Logan have just bought us these drinks" she squeals and picks up her shot glass motions a cheers to them and downs the sweet liquid. I follow suit and call the bartender again, I wisper into his ear and he hands over a bottle of Patron and I point to the two dumbstruck guys now sitting wide eyed at the end of the bar.

"THANKS FOR THE DRINK BOYS" I yell over the music and I grab the bottle and shot glasses and make my way back to our table.

"holy shit, where did you get that?.. you didn't!" she looks at me wide eyed and then starts to laugh " your outta your mind you know that"

"yeah well it's not like they can't afford it right " I laugh back in return then I notice Jens face fall and she's staring behind me. "what?" I laugh, questioning her.

"I think it's only fair that you two ladies share this bottle with us, since you know, we bought it" Come a voice and freeze on the spot. I see two more shot glasses being placed on the table beside me and I look up to see the Blonde guy pouring everyone a shot.

"omg yes of course" Jen replies and she scoots over in the booth and Kendall slides in effortlessly next to her "thanks" she beams as she takes the glass for him.

"you not having one?" askes the husky voiced man and I find myself blushing as he motions for me to sit in the booth too.

"sure, why not" I reply and slide myself along the leather seat, and the brunette follows me in then he hand me my drink and I quickly down the golden liquid feeling its delicious burn as it slides down my throat.

Two Hours later and me and Jen are dancing together on the dance floor having left both guys at the table. We are being silly and okay I admit were both a little intoxicated when jen suddenly walks back to Kendall grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor, She dances with him and I suddenly notice the lust in her eyes. This is my cue to leave but my head is feeling foggy and my vision is burring.

"shit" I mumble to myself and i shake my head trying to clear my vision.

"woah okay there darlin'… its okay I got you" I feel strong hands hold my up and guide me back to our table. "here drink this" he hands me some water and I gulp it down.

"where's Jen" I slur out trying my best to focus on Logan's face my the room is spinning and I feel like about to barf.

"she uhm" he scratches the back of his head. "she left with Kendall" he states and I laugh out loud.

"hahaha Damn… uhm okay" I get up and grab my purse and fish out my car key but Logans takes it from me

"you're in no fit state to drive" he laughs "come on" he helps me to the exit and I can't take it anymore, I've been thinking about his full lips all night, and what it would be like to kiss them. I drunkenly stop and grab his shirt and kiss him pulling him towards me. Logan freezes befor gently pulling away.

"fuck!" I whisper "I'm sorry" I'm so embarrassed, and my face feels hot I swear I must be the colour of a London Bus. Logan's face softens.

"don't worry about it, its co- SHIT!" he cuts himself off as I vomit and everything goes black..

I wake up the next day in a room I don't recognise with my phone ringing loudly. I groan and each for the annoying piece of technology. I answer it without looking to see who it is.

"where the Hell are you?" yells Jen down the phone and I feel like my head is about to explode.. urgh I feel like ive been hit my a train.

"shhh! Stop yelling at me". I whisper "im fine. I'll be home soon okay?" I feel bad as she probably been worrying about me all night but im gonna be honest I don't remember much and I don't have a clue where I am now.

"NO its uhm fine I was actually gonna ask you to errr you know stay away today" she sighs and then giggles

"okay who and what did you do?" I ask but I already know the answer. " you know what no don't tell me I don't wanna know. Hahah. Have fun chica, be safe and I'll be home later"

"you're the best" comes the reply and with that she hangs up the phone. It only now I take in my surroundings. A simple room with dark wood furnishings and a sturdy dark wooden huge bed, which im currently laying in. I sneak a look under the covers and see I'm only in my bra and panties and I groan inwardly to myself.

I slowly climb outta bed and search for my clothes, shit I can't find them anywhere. I decide to rummage through one of the large fitted wardrobes, finding them full of men clothes.. I pull on a gray button up shirt and make my way out of the room in the search of my clothes. I still can't see them anywhere and I'm getting a little worried what actually happened last night. I tiptoe down the stairs and I hear noise coming from the kitchen then the smell of coffee fill my nostrils.

"well good morning sleepyhead" comes a voice making me jump and spin around only to come face to face with those dark chocolate eyes. "how ya feeling today?" he smiles and he walks right past me and into the kitchen and pours 2 large mugs of coffee before handing me one.

"my clothes?" I question and he nods to the washer

" you uhm kinda ralphed and passed out so I brought you back here and put you into bed" hes still grinning at me and I feel my cheeks flush

"uhm did we?" I question him again, praying hes know what I'm on about.

He chuckles and looks me over slowly making my body temp rise and my breathing heavier. He slowly licks his lip and then bites it as he walks over to me, closing the distance between us, he takes the mug of coffee out my hands and places it on the sideboard. He tilts he head to the side as if hes trying to get a better look at me then he places his hands on the work surface either side of me. He parts his lips and looks down at me. He focuses his gaze on my lips and my breathing deepens an my heart pounds harder in my chest, Logan slowly lifts my chin and I let my eyes flutter closed waiting for his lips to touch mine. I feel his warm breath against my parted lips and I find myself desperate to have this man kiss me.

"no sweetheart, we didn't have sex" he speaks against my lips making me open my eyes and look directly into his. "but judging by how your body is reacting to me right now.. I could if I wanted too" he moves back a little and smirks at me. Crap!. I stare at him in shock unsure of what just happened.

"you wish" I mumble back to him totally mortified that my body gave me away so easily to a man I only met yesterday.

"oh no darlin', you wish" he replies and my body reacts by popping up into goosebumps. He looks me up and down again and smiles. " just say that word and I'll give you exactly what you've wanted since you first laid eyes on me at the M&G"

Shock takes over my body and I decide to call his bluff sure hes just putting on a front.

"Okay Dimples" I retort "gimme your best shot, let's see what ya got"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back with a third chapter, sorry its taken me so long to update iven been tied up with uni and boyfriend stuff... Thank you so much for reviews the really inspire me so keep them coming please.. SHOUT OUTS: DeniseDEMD glad your liking it so far, im having great fun writing it.. SprinklezAndPixieDust, yup, you're spot on it always is the reluctant ones and there is a steamy connection but is it just physical...Carlos'sCupcake hahah your review made me laugh and CAPS AWAY IF YOU NEED GIRL I WONT MIND. It was a tease but where will things go from there... and how will he react to her comback..

Without saying a word Logan grabs the shirt im still wearing and without breakin eye contact he begins to undo the shirt one button at a time until they are all undone, my arms hand limply at my sides as i seem to be frozen to the spot. Logan's eyes lower as he holds the shirt open in his hands, he slowly looks over my curves and he slowly licks his lips before biting on the plump bottom one, his eyes meet mine again and he slides the shirt over my shoulders letting it fall to the floor...

" I dont do girlfriends" he says looking me directly in the eye "i like to keep things uncomplicated" he strokes his fingers gently down my arms making my body temprature rise. I open my mouth to say somethimg but no sound comes out, we stare at each other for a few moments then we both move at the say time crashing our lips together in a heated rush. Logan licks my bottom lip and open my mouth letting his toungue explore my mouth. I get lost in his kiss and I only return to my senses when i feel his arms wrap around me and lift me up, i instinctivly wrap my legs around his waist and he caries me out of he room and up the stairs and into his bedroom where he kick the door shut behind us and his lips find my sweet spot in my neck. i let out a soft moan and with that we tumble to the bed.

"I ...errrr" I start to say but he cuts me off.

"shh relax..." he purrs in my ear, and with that he unclips my bra removing it and throwing it somewhere, hhis hand trail from my throat to my chest where her swipes the pads of his thumbs over my hardened nipples making my body arch off the bed. Logan smirks and takes off his shirt and my hands reach up to touch him and he shivers a little as i trace my fingers down to his waisband,. Out lips connect again and he crawls on top of me. i feel his hardened length against my inner thigh and want shoots through me to my core. Logans hand leasurly glide down my sides and i feel my head get a little foggy..

"AHHHH" I cry out in pleasure as he dips a finger inside my panties and rubs my sensative mound. Logan just chuckles and sink 2 finger inside my core making my body bow off the bed. The knot deep inside me me is tightening and im desperate for release. Logand continues workin his fingers inside and it not long till i feel me legs stiffen, knowing that my orgasm is coming Logan removes his fingers and sucks them clean

"nuh uh..., you cant cum just yet" he says as he removes his shorts. he kisses me again and grabs a condom from the drawer and rolls it on..

" im not gonna go easy on you darlin'" he says and grabs my panties and yanks them off me the position himself betweem my legs and befor i can even blink he pushes into me feeling and stretching me deliciously.

"oh god your tight" he groans and i dig my nails into his back. Logan snaps his hips back and forth into me roughtly and its not lon till i feel the knot in my core tighten again. all i can do im moan and whiper as this beautiful ma relentlously thrusts into me over and over again.

"oh god please i need to" i manage to whimper out and logan bites my neck.

"let it go, ive got you" he whispers into my ear and i give myself to the pleasure. My orgasm pushes Logan into his and he spills himself into the condom with a moan.

"oh fuck babygirl" he sighs as he pull himself out of me and removes the condom. I sudden relise what ive done and get embarrased i reach for the sheet and cover myself up. "Hahaha ive see it all now darlin, no need to cover it up" I blush scarlet and Logan hands me my undies and i put them on.

" im sorry i just... im not usually this kinda girl"

" you called my bluff and it backfired on ya huh?, well at least we had fun right" he smirks and i laugh hard. " maybe we could err do it again sometime" he adds and im shocked...

"thought you didnt do girlfriends"

"I dont darlin but your the first girl who hasnt tried to get me to marry them after weve slept together" he runs a hand through his hair and sighs

"maybe you should stop screwing the fans then" i reply realising im practically yelling at him. "ahem im sorry i shouldnt have said that" not ima bitch i mean it his life afterall.

"come on your clothes should be dry now" he forces a smile and i follow him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey bud whats up" comes a voice from the living room and i seen Jen and Kendall. I hide behind Logan as im still in my underwear.

"i uhm just gonna get my errr stuff" I say and run and fetch my clothes and dress up quickly. Jen follows me and give me a 'really' look... "i'll explain everythin i swear" i tell her and i grab my coat. "erm i should really be going" i tell Logan, and me and jen head for the door.

"HEY" Logan yells after me and stops me at the front door "tell me i'll see you again" he says and i smile.

"goodbye Logan" i say as i walk away. if he wants me he'll find a way to find me. i unlock the car and climb inside thank god Logan must have drove us home last night.

"okay" says my best friend staring at me while i pull the car out of the drive, "what the hell happened, spill it"

"okay" i say and begin to tell her everything.


	4. chapter 4

**Look whos finally back…. Im so sorry that I have been super lame and not updated in months but im back and I hope your still with me …**

3 Months Later

"So what we doing tonight" I ask Jen, its been ages since we went out just us.

"thought you had a date with Drew.. you cant bail on the poor guy again" she replies

"yeah I know its just …BLAH" I sigh

"BLAH? What the hell does that mean haha, come on he's super nice and cute"

"Yeah exactly….BLAH haha"I reply don't get me wrong he's a total gentleman and treats me like a princess but im just not feeling it… something's missing and I cant figure it out.

"tell you what go to Dinner with him and me and Finn will meet you at the bar afterwards okay?

I sigh but agree and then change ready for my date…

Drew picks me up at 8pm and we go to Bella Rosetta a ridiculously overpriced posh place, the food is gorgeous but not my thing, I would rather have gone to Café Sol and gorged on Tex-Mex.

"You've been really quiet all night is everything okay?" Drew asks concern fills his eyes.

"yeah everything is fine, err after this would you mind if we head to Isis?, Jen is gonna be there and you know how I love to dance?" Drew pays for the meal and smiles of course he agrees and we take a cab to the bar and I find Jen. We order drinks and hit the dancefloor about 45 mins pass and I'm back at the bar ordering drinks when I feel a tap on my shoulder…

"Ordering more Patron on the suckers at the end of the bar?" comes a Husky voice and I spin around ready to tell this guy to get lost only to come face to face with those chocolate orbs.

Shock fills my body the last time I saw the man standing in front of me I was leaving his house in rather a hurry with Jen in tow. "I can afford my own Patron I'll have you know, but you made the mistake of offering. I have expensive taste" I smirk at him.

"oh so that explains the guy at the bar" he nods to Drew.

"what do you want?" I ask him getting a little uncomfortable at his closeness but Drews not even looking.

"You" comes the reply with that damn crooked smile making those dimples show… I scan the room to see he not alone hes brought the whole damn band.

"I see Kendalls found Jen… well that's gonna end badly… her boyfriend wont like that so much." I see Finn get up and make his way over to Jen whos trying to calm him down but fails and Finn storms out.. "see, you guys are a bad influence haha"

"aww don't be like that, we had fun didn't we" he swigs his JD and raises and eyebrow at me "so why don't you ditch that boyfriend of yours and come back to mine?" I roll my eyes and shake my head and walk away and go over to my friend she's perfectly happy dirty dancing with Kendall damn that guy can move his hips. I pass her the bottle of Patron then walk to Drew and kiss him a little roughly knowing that Logan is watching me. Drew gets the hint and he takes my hand and walks me out the bar and we head home.

I wake up the next morning with Drew sleeping soundly next to me and guilt fills my head.. last night while things where hotting up in bed with Drew I couldn't get my mind off Logan needless to say my mind wondered and before I knew it I was fantasising that Drew was him. So here I am this morning feeling guilty as sin while Drew has no idea Im suddenly brought back to reality when my phone beeps, I grab it and read the text.

_Hi Darlin' your girl should be more careful with her phone, you're a hard girl to track down. Lets talk and maybe do lunch soon, like tomorrow. LH_

I sigh and another txt comes in

_Oh fyi im naked while typing this.. enjoy that thought….. ha LH _

Oh boy I didn't not need that visual, my mind is already running wild. This isn't good, not when my Boyfriend is lying beside me.

I have a feeling I haven't heard the last of Logan Henderson.


End file.
